Adventures in the Future
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: AU. What happens when Hermione falls asleep with a broken heart while on the run and wakes up in the future? Will her heart that Ron shattered be healed? What changes in the future? Will her life turn out like she wanted it to?
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically going to be a story of Hermione traveling to the future. This is the beginning.**

* * *

><p>Hermione felt the coldness coming from outside of the tent, but that is not what had her shivering. This was usually the time of day when she would miss Ron the most, when she was in bed, clutching the blankets around her. The blankets were trying their best to cease the shivering, but they were failing. After a while, Hermione fell asleep before Harry could hear her crying from outside the tent.<p>

"Hermione? Hermione, sweetheart, you need to wake up now." Hermione's eyes snapped open at the word "sweetheart", since no one had called her that since she had stayed at the Burrow.

She noticed that she was at King's Cross station. Everything seemed so bright, and Hermione noticed that it was also empty, except for the two people sitting on the bench to her right.

The first person she saw was the one who had spoken, the one with beautiful, long red hair that made her think that maybe she was a relative of the Weasley's, but the green eyes banished that thought.

"You're Lily," Hermione asked, and the woman nodded. Next, Hermione observed the man sitting next to Lily. He looked almost exactly like Harry, besides the fact that this man was older, and he had hazel eyes.

"And you're James," Hermione said, not asking but confirming. The man nodded, and wrapped an arm around Lily.

"Thank you so much for helping our son," Lily said, indicating that Hermione should sit next to her.

"It's my pleasure, he is my best friend," she responded, as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Oh, come here darling," Lily said, opening her arms to Hermione, and Hermione dived in for a hug, with her sobs suddenly making her shake violently. Hermione found this woman strangely comforting, despite her being dead. She wondering what her relationship with Harry's mother would have been if she had not died.

"I know that you're having a hard time right now,"Lily started. "My son and his best friend made you choose between them. I'm quite disappointed in Harry right now, actually, seeing as he should be able to see how much choosing him has affected you."

I had to do what was right," Hermione sobbed into the woman's shoulder. Suddenly, as a very obvious fact hit her, she bolted up into a sitting position again.

"But wait a minute, you two are dead!" Hermione exclaimed, as the couple nodded in response. "Does this mean that I died in my sleep or something?"

"No no, not at all," Lily soothed, patting Hermione's arm. "We just saw what a hard time you were having, so we wanted to release you of your pain for a bit. Also, we know how much you're worrying about the future, so we wanted to show you how everything turns out."

"Is that even allowed?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Not normally," Lily admitted, "but this is an exception, seeing as you have helped our son for so many years, whether it was simply with a test or something deeper than that, and we had to repay you."

Hermione started to tear up again. "Oh, I can't imagine how Harry has managed to go throughout his whole life without you two!"

"Don't worry, we'll see him soon," Lily reassured her, only to receive a confused look.

"You'll see soon enough," Lily beamed. "Now, it's time for you to go." She stood up, pulling James and Hermione up with her. "Give Harry my love," she gave Hermione a hug, "and I do hope things get better with you and him."

James came up at patted Hermione on the back. "Thank you so much," he spoke for the first time.

"Oh, and I hope that you'll see that things do get better, especially with you and the people you love." And without another word, she pushed Hermione into a bed that she hadn't seen before, and with exhaustion overcoming her, Hermione fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, we have no idea how she got here, but I'm hoping that she will give an explanation when she awakens." Hm, that voice sounded very familiar...

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she recognized the voice.

"Neville?" she asked, astonished. Sure enough, a much older version of her old friend sat in a chair beside her bed, talking to someone who greatly resembled Madame Pomfrey. Now that she looked around, she saw that she was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, it's me Hermione," Neville answered, looking sheepish.

"But, why are you so-" then realization hit her. "Oh my! I've traveled through time!"

"You what?" asked Neville. "But how is that?"

"Harry's mum," Hermione said. "I was on the hunt with Harry for the Horcruxes- when we were 17," she added for the benefit of this older Neville, "well, I have just turned 18, and I fell asleep. Harry was keeping watch, and Ron was-" she paused and blinked back tears- "Well, let's just say he wasn't around. Next thing I know, I am meeting Harry's mum who says she is going to let me look into the future, to make sure it turned out okay."

"Well, that's...astonishing," Neville said, looking flabbergasted.

"So, how old am I exactly?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, right now you're about forty," he replied.

"Forty?" Hermione repeated, bewildered. "But that's so old! Who do I marry if I have kids? Wait, do I have kids? Am I married? Oh, of course not, no one would want to marry me!"

"Hermione, calm down," Neville said, putting his hands up. "How about I let you answer all of these questions yourself? Oh, I must talk to the oldest of the clan. Let's see, who is it this year...I'm pretty certain it's Dominique." He suddenly stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait, what clan? And who is Dominique?" asked Hermione, but the only answer she got was a slammed door.

Meanwhile, Neville went and sought the oldest Weasley at Hogwarts to have a nice chat. He found Dominique in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ms. Weasley," he called out, and when three heads snapped up, he sighed. "Are all of the Weasleys here? Including the Potters?" He counted and felt that there were a few missing.

"Professor Longbottom," said 2nd year Lucy Weasley, "Fred and James are probably off pranking some unfortunate soul, and Rose and Albus are outside, last time I checked. Do you really need every Weasley-Potter?"

"Yes, it is extremely important that all of your lot comes to my office," answered Neville. "Especially Rose."

He heard a sigh go through all of the redheads and the single blonde as they stood up and made their way towards Neville's office or off to fetch the missing family members.

Once everyone was situated in the office, Neville came out with the news.

"It seems that my old friend Hermione Granger has traveled through time," Neville said wearily. He could hear gasps and see eye popping and hear "c'mon, this is Aunt Hermione we're talking about."

"Her 18-year-old self is now in our time," Neville continued, "so naturally, she doesn't know any of you exist. I remember her telling me that on her hunt for Horcruxes Ron and Harry had a fight which proceeded in Ron leaving. Am I correct?" He looked over at them to see them nodding.

"That's the time she's from," said Neville. "She's come from the time when Ron wasn't there. She seems very emotionally drained about this, so-"

"Emotional drained?" repeated a redhead girl. "Uncle Neville, she was absolutely devastated!"

"Yes, I know that Rose," Neville responded, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Which is why I don't think you or Hugo should inform her that you are her children." She gasped, as did first-year Hugo.

"Are you deliberately going to make her even more depressed knowing that dad has kids, but not with her?" Rose retorted angrily. Albus tried patting her arm, but she swatted him away.

"Ms. Weasley, I hope you do realize that your mother has been one of my closest friends ever since my first year," said Neville, unnaturally calm. "Of course I do not want to cause her any pain. However, she did state that she traveled here to make sure her future turned out okay, and when she finds out that she has kids with Ron, it means that her future is the best she could ask for, which might mess up the past, therefor messing up out present. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Rose looked like she wanted to answer, but she remained quiet.

"Now here is what we'll do," Neville planned. "Since the resemblance between Hugo and Ron is too great, we'll have to tell her that you two are his kids. She will most likely think that Ron had kids with someone other than her, so she will not ask questions about Rose and Hugo's mother. If she does ask, give her vague responses. As for the rest of you, you could say who you really are. I don't really think it'll affect this.

"I'll have her act like a normal student, if she wants to go to class, and you should probably treat her like one. Understood?" He received ten nods.

"Okay, now off to your common room, or wherever you came from," he whisked them away. "She'll be in classes tomorrow, if she chooses to. I don't know how, but I'll leave it to you to figure it out. Try not to all huddle around her, just introduce yourself the first time you see her without actually going out to look for her."

Neville leaned back in his chair and smiled. Oh, this was certainly going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" Hermione heard someone call out from the door. Then, she saw a very pretty girl with familiar long, shimmery blond hair, and pale eyes that were equally as familiar. The girl walked all the way to Hermione's bed.

_This must be the girl that Neville told me would take me to my new dorm_, thought Hermione.

"Hi," greeted Hermione. She couldn't help herself from adding, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Dominique," the girl introduced herself. "I'm here to take you to the dorm that we'll be sharing. I think it's convenient that I am Head Girl, that way we can have a room to ourselves."

"Oh," was all Hermione managed to say. How did Neville expect her to share a dorm with this complete stranger? She could be really awful, for all she knew.

"You look really familiar," admitted Hermione.

"Perhaps it's because you know my parents," suggested Dominique. "I am the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley."

Hermione just stared at the girl. Of course! This girl had the same shimmery hair, although a tad bit duller, as Fleur. This girl had the features of a part-Veela.

"So Bill and Fleur manage to have a daughter?" said Hermione happily. At least in the future, she knows that Bill and Fleur will have children. At least they are happy.

"Yes," confirmed Dominique, "and I think it is safe to tell you that I also have an older sister, Victorie, and right now she is 19 out of Hogwarts. She looks more like mum than I do. I have too much of dad in me."

"Wow," said Hermione softly to herself. "Two daughters."

"We better get going," Dominique said suddenly. "Dinner is almost over and I really want to avoid the crowd and awkward questions."

"Why would there be awkward questions?" asked Hermione. "It's not like anybody will recognize me besides you, unless there is more family, right?"

"Um, right," said Dominique halfheartedly. Under her breath, she muttered, "because no one recognizes the Golden Trio."

"Sorry?" asked Hermione, confused.

"It's nothing," answered Dominique, plastering on a smile. "Well, shall we get going then?"

They made their way over to where the dorm for the Head Boy and Girl was, and when Dominique gave the password of gillyweed, they walked in.

"Now, we must plan," said Dominique, leading her the small common room for the Heads.

"Plan for what?"

"We need to plan how to get you into class," replied Dominique. "If only the others could help, but unfortunately, Professor Longbottom doesn't want them to come and greet you. If I could tell you why we need to plan, then we could use your genius brains for this. Of course, I have to do all of the hard work, as usual." Dominique sighed and flipped her gorgeous hair over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Hermione interrupted Dominique's angry muttering. "Bit how do you know that I have, um, genius brains, is what you said?"

"What do you mean how-oh right,"Dominique rolled her eyes, clearly forgetting that this Hermione didn't know that she would be part of the Weasley clan when she was older. "You still associate with the Weasleys when you're older, so me and my sister know you, and anyone who knows you can tell that you're a genius within the minute."

"Oh," Hermione managed to say sadly. But why was she sad? Even if Ron had left her and Harry in the middle of the Horcrux hunt, at least she was still in touch with the Weasleys in the future.

"So we need a plan," repeated Dominique, "to get you into class unrecognized. I know you probably think that no one knows you, but the truth is everyone will most likely recognize you, or at least your name because, um, well, because-you're Harry Potter's best friend! Yes, that's it. People will recognize you because you are one of Harry Potter's best friends, and we really don't want that."

"Alright..." Hermione eyed the girl suspiciously. She was obviously hiding something, but Hermione would play along for the time being.

"We could say you are a cousin from the mother;s side," said Dominique to herself. "But damn, muggleborn, so no magical relatives. It's a shame too, it would have been a pretty clever idea."

"What?" Hermione clearly had no idea that Dominique just suggested that they say that this Hermione is a cousin of Rose's from her mother's side.

"Ugh, nothing," said Dominique, muttering in what sounded like French.

"Why do I have to go to lessons?" asked Hermione. "I'm supposed to be making sure that my future turns out alright, not conclude my Hogwarts education."

"What about mealtimes?"

"Oh, if only I had Harry's cloak," Hermione said, exasperated. "Then I could go anywhere undetected."

"Of course, the cloak!" said Dominique excitedly. "I'll be right back!"

Dominique rushed out of the dormitory and left Hermione alone with her thoughts, clearly confused with the future.


	4. Chapter 4

"I still do not think that you should have come!"

"Well, sweet Dom, I had to make sure that my cloak arrived safely, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you will affect her more than Louis, or Lucy, or Roxy even! I wanted her to find out about your parents second to last!"

"Dom, you may be Head Girl, but as my cousin, you should know that you have no control over me." he chuckled.

"Please, Jamesie? Give it to Louis. We have to take this one step at a time!"

"Oh, fine. Where is that boy, anyway?"

"Check the common room!"

"Fine."

Hermione heard this whole conversation from her seat in the Heads common room, and wondered who Dominique was talking to, and who Louis was. As soon as Dominique walked in, she pretended that she had not heard the conversation.

"Hey Aun-ooh, Hermione," Dominique greeted her, covering up her mistake of almost calling her Aunt Hermione.

"Hi," she said. "Where did you run off to?"

But before she could answer, Hermione heard the tapestry leading to the Heads dormitory open, revealing a ginger, carrying what looked like Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Hermione, I'd like you to meet my petit brother, Louis," Dominique introduced them.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "But you look just like Charlie!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "So I've been told. He's my godfather, actually."

"What year are you in?" she asked.

"I'm in my 5th year, the same as Jam-err, no one," he panicked, as Dominique sent him a death glare.

"So anyway," Dominique quickly changed the subject. "Louis brought the invisibility cloak, so you should be able to go down to dinner."

"How?"

"What do you mean how?" Dominique asked, confused.

"How does Louis have Harry's invisibility cloak?" she asked innocently. She knew they were hiding something.

The siblings stared at each other, horror struck. Oh, they would never be able to explain this one without revealing too much! Both of them were thinking the same thing: Damn Aunt Hermione and her bloody brains.

"Um, Harry, he, um," neither Dominique nor Louis could come up with a good enough explanation without revealing too much.

"Just tell me what you're hiding!" Hermione said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"We can't!" Dominique said, exasperated. "Just-just wait here and I'll bring you some food!" And without another word, she grabbed her apologetic-looking brother and zoomed out of the room.

Well, Hermione wasn't just going to stay in that common room, was she?


	5. Chapter 5

**Just thought I'd let you know that I'm starting high school tomorrow so they'll be less frequent updates.**

* * *

><p>Within ten minutes, Hermione found herself roaming around the castle under the cloak, very near the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.<p>

Hermione had so many questions. Who was this James that everybody talked about? Why did Louis have Harry's invisibility cloak? And most of all, what was Dominique hiding?

"Ow!"

Hermione looked wildly around, and saw that she had bumped into a red-haired girl.

"James!" she cried out, rubbing a spot on her forehead. "I know you're under there!" But instead, she gasped as Hermione removed the cloak to help the girl up.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione blushed. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No, no, it's alright." the girl quickly reassured her, but the girl was still staring wide-eyed at her.

"Um, I'm Hermione," Hermione introduced herself. She cursed herself inwardly. Of course, there must be a greater reason why Dominique didn't want Hermione to be in the public eye of the school, but now she had ruined it by talking to this complete stranger.

"I'm, um," the girl seemed to be debating with herself, for she had begun muttering, "Dom wouldn't want me to do this, but it's no use now. Besides, she wasn't that close with dad. His happiness wouldn't completely assure her of her future. Yes, I'm going to do it."

The girl sighed. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Weasley."

"Do Bill and Fleur have another daughter?" Hermione asked, confused.

"No, no," Lucy quickly said. "I'm the daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley."

Hermione blinked at the girl. Of course, now that she knew who Lucy was, the signs of Percy in her were obvious. The way she stood, very official, the way she had debated with herself whether to do the correct thing or not.

"Percy...has a _daughter_?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yes," the girl responded. "Two of them actually. I have an older sister named Molly, but she just graduated last year. She looks more like dad than I do. I have too much of mum in me."

"So Percy is happy too," Hermione concluded, mostly to herself.

"Yes, yes, he loves his life now," Lucy said in a rushed tone, "but if I don't get you back to the Heads common room, Dom will jinx my head off."

So Lucy lead Hermione back to the common room, where a very frantic-looking Dominique was pacing, and Louis was sitting in a chair, looking solemn. When Lucy entered the portrait hole, she dashed over to her.

"Lu, you wouldn't have happened to see- oh there you are!" she rushed over as Hermione removed the cloak.

"You're lucky I ran into her before anyone else did. And yes, I already told her about dad," she added, when she saw Dominique open her mouth.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Dominique sighed. To Hermione, she added, "you weren't that close with Bill or Percy, were you?"

"No, not really," Hermione admitted. "It was more with Ginny and-" she stopped, not wanting to say Ron's name. "Well, you know. Some people might say that I was also close to the twins, even though I highly deny that. They're just a pair of trouble-making machines." Nevertheless, Hermione knew that she cared very much about the Weasley twins, almost as much as Ginny and..._him._

Before Dominique could answer, however, the entrance to the Head's common room opened, and in entered someone that confused Hermione very much.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think it is?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"George? Or are you Fred?"

Hermione was gaping at the person in front of her, because that person looked exactly like a third Weasley twin, only with a really dark tan.

"You're technically correct," the boy smirked. "Except the fact that I'm probably not the Fred that you're thinking about."

"Well, who are you?" Hermione asked, confused which was usually a rarity except for very recently. She turned to look at the other people in the room, who were all watching her with amused expressions.

"Fred Weasley," he grinned. "The second."

"'The second?'" Hermione repeated. "Who are your parents, then?"

Fred's smile faltered for a second before he turned to Dominique, who in turn shrugged.

"My dad is George Weasley, inventor of U-No-Poo," Fred shrugged, as if it were no big deal who his father was.

"George got married?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "I cannot imagine George as a husband, let alone a father. I would have thought that he and Fred would married each other," Hermione made a rare attempt at a joke. "Who married George?"

"Angelina Johnson," Fred replied, making Hermione's grin disappear.

"What?" she asked. "But, Angelina was with Fred! What happened to Fred?"

All of the young Weasleys looked everywhere but at one another, and they especially avoided Fred's solemn gaze. Lucy looked like she would burst into tears.

"Uh, well," Fred said nervously, as he was being brought onto the only topic that would turn him serious. "Uncle Fred is...dead."

Next thing Hermione knew, she was lying down on the couch, with four Weasleys peering at her.

Hermione, are you okay?" Louis asked nervously.

"No!" Hermione cried out. She could feel the pain that she would soon feel again when the Fred of her time actually died. What would this do to the Weasleys? What would this do to _him? _He is going to be absolutely devastated. Hermione cried out in literal pain, pain for Fred, pain for how this would affect _him._

As Hermione continued to stare blankly at the wall in front of her, the Weasleys began to discuss in hushed voices.

"Should we get Rose?" Lucy asked nervously.

"No," Dominique said sharply. "Rose and Hugo have to be last. And that goes for you-know-which-three of our cousins as well. Maybe we should introduce her to Roxanne."

"Why?" Fred snorted. "No one wants to meet her."

"Fred!" Lucy looked like she was going to cry. "We all have to stick together in this time crisis."

"Fine," Fred rolled his eyes. "I'll be nice to my dear, little innocent sister. Because everyone knows she's as innocent as Lily."

"Fred!" Louis, Dominque, and Lucy yelled out, but Hermione already heard.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Who are Rose, Hugo, and Lily?"

But at that moment, a fifth cousin walked in, one who radiated in spunk.

"Hey, you twat," she said to Fred. "I thought you and the rest of the cousins were going to meet me for a game of Quidditch."

"Hermione," Dominique stifled a smile. "This is Roxanne."


	7. Chapter 7

**There will be 13-14 total chapters for this story.**

* * *

><p>"Roxy," Dominique rolled her eyes, "do me a favor and tell everyone to stay away."<p>

"Why?" Roxy scoffed. "Do you honestly think that our aunt coming to the future is going to affect the Quidditch schedule?" She rolled her eyes. "My brother may be captain of the Gryffindor team, but since he's rubbish at coming up with times to practice, the job naturally falls to me."

But before Fred could retort, Hermione spoke up. "'Aunt'?" she repeated. "Did she just say that I'm her aunt?" Her eyes narrowed. "And if I'm her aunt, then I must be your aunts too."

"Yes," Dominique said slowly. "But, you see, we just call you our aunt, sort of like Uncle Neville, even though he isn't as much as an uncle to us as to-" She paused, before continuing."Anyway, since you have always been so close to the Weasley family, we call you our aunt, and being our aunt doesn't have to come with actually being our aunt."

"Oh, I see," Hermione swallowed back some tears. "Well, is there any other family members that I haven't met?"

She was too busy trying to conceal her tears to see the look exchanged between the cousins.

"Aunt Hermione," Roxy quickly said, "I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Roxanne Weasley, 4th year, younger sister to that twat over there, daughter of George and Angelina Weasley, the latter previously known as Johnson, blah blah blah. Oh, and I'm a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The best, if I say so myself, but that would offend James."

"Roxanne!" everyone groaned.

But that was the last straw; Hermione was through with the secrets.

"You're hiding something!" Hermione said angrily, standing up. "You haven't told me who Rose, Hugo, Lily, and James are, and you still haven't told me what happens to Harry and Ginny and Ron and-" She closed here eyes. "And me."

"Don't forget Albus," Lucy added quietly.

"Yes, and Albus," Hermione snapped, then froze. She adapted a glassy look in her eyes. "Of course. Why didn't I see it before? Albus? Lily? James? They don't happen to be siblings, do they?"

"Yes," Louis shrugged. It was too late to come up with something else anyway.

"They have to be Harry's kids," Hermione said firmly. "I know Harry, I know I do. There would be no one else that Harry would name his children after."

All of the cousins exchanged a look. All of them knew that it was time to tell Hermione the truth, or at least, part of the truth.

"I think it's time for Quidditch," Roxy finally said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Quidditch?" Hermione repeated. "I demand you tell me what you Weasleys have been hiding, and you tell me that I should go see a _Quidditch match_?" Hermione rolled her eyes and the unbelievable love that Weasleys had for Quidditch.

"Quidditch is the answer to everything," Roxanne simply said. "And in this case, it holds the answers which you are looking for."

"So you'll explain everything?" Hermione asked.

"Everything you need to know for now," Roxanne confirmed.

"I'm going to go talk to everyone else," Dominique said, and she walked out the common room.

"Well, wait are we waiting for?" Roxanne demanded. "We've got Quidditch to play!" She started to walk out of the common room.

"Very charming, my sister," Fred winked at Hermione, who smiled as he led her out of the common room. She could hear Louis and Lucy whispering frantically as they followed along.

When they arrived in the Quidditch field, Hermione took the stands with Lucy and Dominique, while everyone else put on their Quidditch gear.

She was chatting with the two girls when she heard arguing, and in the distance, saw three people.

"You are NOT going to play, Lily!"

"Why not? You guys get to play!"

"You're barely eleven. You're going to get hurt!"

"Oh, shut up, Albus! You're only two years older than me!"

"He's right, Lily."

"You can shut it too, James."

"Lily, just watch the match!"

"But you guys never let me play! You know that Rose doesn't even like Quidditch, but you guys make her play Chaser because you have no one else, while I, on the other hand, have to sit and watch, while I know that I would make a better Chaser! Besides, Rose isn't even coming! Dominique said so!"

When the three people had finally made their way close enough so that Hermione could see their faces, she gasped and froze.

She scrambled down to the stands and ran until she was standing right in front of the kids. Hermione could feel herself smiling for the first time in what seemed like weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

The first person Hermione stared at was the one standing in the middle. The eleven-year-old looked extremely familiar.

"Ginny," she breathed, as she took notice of the girl's flaming red hair and brown eyes.

Next, she moved her eyes to the person standing to the right of the Ginny-look-alike. He had messy, jet-black hair and green eyes that were so familiar and comforting.

"Harry," she gasped. Next, she moved her eyes to the remaining person. This person wasn't the exact replica of a person Hermione knew, yet, he looked like the two people that the kids standing next to him resembled.

She could feel tears spilling as she put her hand to her mouth. Grinning, she turned around and shouted towards the stands, "None of you ever told me that Harry and Ginny had children together!"

She looked back towards the girl that resembled Ginny.

"You must be Lily," she chocked out, looking at her as if she were the most precious person she had ever seen. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Lily Luna Potter," she confirmed. "But just call me Lily. If you ever call me "Little Lily", you must prepare yourself to be hit with the Bat-Bogey Hex."

The boy standing to Lily's left snickered and said, "C'mon, Lils, this is Aunt Hermione you're talking about. You can't hex her!"

But Hermione merely grinned at the girl and replied, "I'm guessing your mother showed you how to master that one, what, being the youngest out of the three."

"Not just being younger than these two," Lily pouted. "But being the youngest out of all of my cousins! It's like having 11 older siblings, 12 if you count Teddy!"

Hermione laughed at the resemblance between Lily and Ginny, then darted her eyes towards the boy that had snickered.

"And I'm guessing that you must be James," she said. "I can see the mischievous glint in your eyes. Harry always said that his dad was a joker. Well? Am I correct?"

James grinned. "Hey, they don't call you the brightest witch of your age for nothing. I am James, James Sirius Potter."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course Harry would make your middle name Sirius. So that means-" she turned towards Albus- "you must be Albus."

Albus smiled softly at her. "Albus Severus Potter."

Hermione gaped at him. "I'm sorry, but did you just say Severus?"

"Albus nodded. "Yup, middle name Severus. It probably sounds a bit of a shock right now, but you'll understand later."

Before Hermione could answer, they heard a shout coming from the Quidditch field.

"Oi!" Roxanne yelled. "Are we going to play Quidditch or not?"


	10. Chapter 10

**This story did go no where. It was basically for my entertainment. So run. Run while you can. Run away from horrible writing and undeveloping plot**.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute," Fred said suddenly. "We don't have a Keeper!"<p>

"And you need another Chaser," Lily piped up.

Roxanne groaned. "How are we going to play against the Finnigans and Thomas' if we're missing two of our players?"

"Family meeting!" Dominique called out.

Hermione rolled her eyes annoyed. "You could just say everyone but Hermione," she said hotly under her breath as she walked away from the Weasley/Potters.

"Alright, I've got a plan," Dominique said as Hermione walked away.

"Of course you do," Fred rolled his eyes. "You're not Uncle Bill's daughter for nothing."

"Anyway," she ignored her cousin, "I don't know why I didn't think of this before. You all know that Aunt Hermione isn't happy unless she's with Uncle Ron, right? And Uncle Neville said that she was here to make sure that her future was okay. So, what if we tell her that Rose and Hugo are Uncle Ron's kids, but not tell her that they're hers too? That way, we don't have to hide them anymore, and Aunt Hermione will stay because she'll think that Uncle Ron had kids with someone else!"

"That's brilliant, Dom!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, and there were murmurs of agreement throughout the cousins.

"Alright then. Who wants to go and tell Rose and Hugo that they can come?"

But before anyone could volunteer, they heard a voice say, "We're already here."

The cousins looked just in time to see Rose and Hugo emerge from the invisibility cloak.

"You shouldn't leave that lying around, by the way," Rose indicated the cloak.

"Oh, and we don't approve of your plan," added Hugo, glaring at his cousins.

"What?" Dominique exclaimed. "Why not?"

"Don't you see?" Rose said sadly. "She's coming from a time that she rarely talks about, the time where dad left." She glared at the Potters. "Everyone else might not know the story, but you three do."

"And thinking that dad ended up with someone else is going to kill her," Hugo said stiffly. "Did you geniuses ever think about that? I mean, look at her." They all turned around to peer at Hermione, who was looking away from the cousins with a pained expression on her face.

"C'mon, we never meant to hurt Aunt Hermione," Fred said impatiently. "It's not like we're never going to tell he that she ends up with Uncle Ron. We just want to hold it off a bit so she can stay longer."

Rose and Hugo shared a look. "Rose sighed before saying, "fine, let's do this."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Aunt Hermione! " James called out. "Come meet the last of the Weasley lot!"

They watched as Hermione squinted towards Rose and Hugo, then walked over to them. When Hermione could finally see Rose and Hugo clearly, she froze. She adapted a strange look on her face, almost as if she were mad, but still etched with deep pain as she shook her head back and forward. Rose cringed into Albus while he patted her back, and Lily put an arm of comfort around Hugo.

"Who-who are they?" Hermione asked in a quivering voice, but it sounded like she already knew.

Everyone looked over to Dominique, but she merely pursed her lips and shook her head, so James spoke up.

"That's Rose, and over there is Hugo," he jerked his head towards his cousins.

"And they're your cousins?" she plainly asked, her jaw set.

"Yeah."

"Oh," Hermione said in a high-pitched voice. "Are they Charlie's kids?"

"No," James said in an uncomfortable voice. "Uncle Charlie doesn't have kids. They're, um, Uncle Ron's kids."

Hermione stared at Rose and Hugo, almost glaring.

"They look so much like him," she said, smiling a little. "Who's the mother?"

There was silence, before Rose, muffled by Albus' shoulder, chocked out, "Lavender Brown."

Hugo, Lily, Albus, and James shared a look that was more meaningful than the one that their other cousins shared. Sure, everyone knew that Ron had dated Lavender Brown before he dated Hermione, but they didn't know much about that time compared to Harry and Ron's kids.

Hermione's eyes looked dead. "Lavender Brown? Well, I'm sure that their lives are more that satisfactory together, seeing as they have kids, who should consider themselves lucky that they have inherited their father's looks," she said rather harshly. She had expected them to take offense in her words, and was surprised when Hugo spoke up.

"Actually, mum is still beautiful, even after all these years, and dad is still equally mad for her as he was in his Hogwarts years."

For a moment, Hermione said nothing. Then, voice cracking and tears swimming in her eyes, she said, "I'm sorry!" because she couldn't take it anymore. She ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, this story sucks.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone looked over at Rose, but she didn't feel her stares since she was still leaning against Albus.

"Why did you tell her that, Rose?" Hugo asked in a troubled tone. "She already has to deal with thinking that dad doesn't end up with her, and now you made her think that he ended up with that-that-"

"Evil skank," Lily finished for him, ignoring the glares she received from her brothers.

"I don't know!" Rose cried. "You guys wanted her to say, right? Well, now you have your wish. Now, are we just going to stand here or play Quidditch?"

Everyone was silent before Albus barked at his sister, "Lily, play Chaser. Dom, take over Seeker for me."

Dominique gave him a look and was about to retort when Albus interrupted. "Yeah, you've told us before. '_Quidditch iz reckless, and it iz bad for my hair', _even though I can never comprehend why your accent gets stronger whenever you talk about _hair._ Well, pull back your hair, and play Seeker while Rose and I go talk to Aunt Hermione." He grabbed a shocked Rose's hand and started dragging her off into the direction in which Hermione had dashed off to.

They finally found her sitting by the lake. She was sitting against a tree, staring blankly out to the lake.

Rose froze, but Albus kept on confidently walking, until he was right in front of his aunt.

"Hey, Aunt Hermione," Albus greeted.

"I'm not your aunt," she snapped, still looking straight ahead.

"Hermione," Albus sighed, sitting down next to her. "You're still my dad's sister, so therefore you are my aunt."

"Oh, whatever," she rolled her eyes. "You're just like your dad, always trying to make me feel better."

"I guess that's why Rose and I are such great friends," Albus agreed.

Hermione finally let her eyes travel to Albus, but landed on the person standing a few feet away from them.

"Rose," Albus called over his cousin, who reluctantly walked over towards her mum and cousin.

There was a moment of silence before Hermione, rather reluctantly, said, "You do look like your father."

"Everyone says I'm like my mother," she said quietly. She looked at Hermione for a few seconds before continuing. "You see, my mother doesn't like to lie, and it seems like I've inherited that same trait."

"Rose," Albus said warningly.

"No, Albus," Rose said firmly. "I have to tell her. I want her to be happy." She turned to Hermione, who was staring at her.

"Touch my hair," she told Hermione softly. Hermione hesitated, but moved her hand to touch the red curls.

The second that her hand touched Rose's hair, her hand flew up to her own bushy mane. She stared at Rose with wide eyes.

"That can't be," Hermione said. "You can't have hair that's as bushy as mine."

"I can," Rose said firmly. "Because I have your genetics. You're my mother."


	13. Chapter 13

"No," Hermione said stubbornly. "That's not possible. Ron left, there's no possible way that I have a daughter with him in the future."

"And a son," Albus added quietly.

Hermione laughed dryly. "And a son. It's simply not possible."

"Why not?" Rose stood up, anger etched into her features. "Why don't you believe it? Is it so hard to believe that you married dad, had me, then had Hugo? You love dad, and he loves you more than anything else in the entire world. More than Chocolate Frogs, more that the Chuddly Cannons, even more than life itself. You have two children with him! Everyone is always saying how I act exactly like you did when you were my age, and they're always commenting on how Hugo has your patience."

"Ron left," Hermione repeated. "There's no way that he came back, or that I forgave him."

"But it did happen, mum," Rose moaned. "I've heard the stories, we've all heard the stories. He came back, you forgave him after some time, and now everyone's happy."

Hermione simply stared at Rose in awe.

"A daughter," Hermione muttered to herself, then slowly started to smile. "I have a daughter, a beautiful daughter. You look exactly how I dreamed you would look. You look like Ron."

Rose barely contained a squeak as she ran to her mother's arms. Hermione held her daughter tightly in her arms.

"Oh Rose," Hermione sighed, releasing her. "I'm barely eighteen so you can't expect me to act like a mother yet. I still have a life to live before you come along."

"I know," Rose grinned. "But for now, why don't you go and look at your nieces and nephews in this new light?"

"And my son," Hermione added softly. She glanced at Albus, who had been quietly watching in the sidelines. "I know you've gotten tired of hearing this, since Harry always got annoyed when people said it, but you are so much like your father."

Albus smiled. "Yes, I suppose I did get my fair share of Grandpa James' genes."

Hermione smiled but shook her head. "Although you do look like Harry and his father, I was talking about Lily's genes. You have such a good heart."

"Thanks Aunt Hermione," Albus smiled. "I knew there was always a reason why you were my favorite aunt."

Hermione smiled. "Well, isn't there a Quidditch game we have to watch?"


	14. Chapter 14

When they had run up to the Quidditch field, the game hadn't even started yet. The Weasleys were still in the middle, discussing tactics. The opposite team hadn't even arrived yet.

When Hermione finally had a view of the children, she all but ran to Hugo and crushed him in a hug.

"You look so much like Ron," she sighed, at she fixed a stray hair. "So much like him. Thank goodness, my looks wouldn't have done you much good."

Hugo grinned. "I'm guessing you know that you're my mother now?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded, "The mother of two beautiful children."

Lily giggled. "Yeah, Rose is _so _beautiful. At least, a certain Scorpius Malfoy seems to think so."

Hermione gasped while Rose yelled "Lily!"

"Malfoy?" Hermione repeated, "I've barely learned that I'm a mother a few minutes ago an you're already causing trouble? Rose, stay away from Scorpius Malfoy."

"We're just friends," Rose mumbled as all the Weasleys laughed, until an irritated Roxanne yelled out, "Finally! Here they come! Now we can get this Quidditch match started!"

And so they all played Quidditch, that is, except Rose, Dominique, and Lucy, who all sat in the stands with Hermione, Hermione chatted with her daughter and nieces, while she cheered on her son.

"He's so brilliant at Keeping," Hermione sighed happily.

She couldn't believe that she had come to the future depressed, empty, and hopeless, when now she was feeling exuberant, full of life, and content. Ron came back. _He came back. _He loved her. He had married her, had kids with her. Hermione had finally fulfilled her dream of becoming an official part of the Weasley family. She had nieces, nephews, brother and sister-in-laws, a whole family to love. Hermione's future couldn't have gotten any better.

Just as that thought passed her mind, Hermione began to feel sleepy.

"Mum?" Rose asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just-going to sleep for while," she responded sleepily. "I'll see you in a little while."

Hermione closed her eyes, and in what seemed like no time, she was being lurched back into consciousness.

"Hermione. _Hermione!"_

Hermione sat up, finding herself surprised to be looking into Harry's excited face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. Someone's here."

"Who-" Hermione looked behind Harry, to see someone dripping water on the carpet, holding the sword of Gryffindor and the broken Horcrux.

Ron. He came back.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Well this story was poop. I think I'll stick to one-shots.<strong>


	15. Author's Note

It is now time for my "Thank you" page :)

To: tcubejd, listen2music4ever, heronlove, watching stiricide, QuirkyChameleon, yadeniky, mchef90, xoxoGrangerWho, Toystool, Lingo10, JustSoSabrina, arabellagrace, Anne Mary Ellen, M, SiriuslyAmazing, ikki0077, and whatweareafreaidof THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!

To: Aeerdna, bren-bren, christy86, colombiangal,HelloItsErika,, HermioneS.P.E.W, heronlove, im-the-doctor, kat louise, Lifedrops, mchef90, MissS.D1998, QuirkyChameleon, shelf182, spring21, tcubejd, and xoxoGrangerWho THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY!

To: arabellagrace, colombiangal, Dramamonkey, hazelquill21, HelloItsErika, heronlove, im-the-doctor, KKool, pumkinandbutterbeer, QuirkyChameleon, Reading4Ever, reneeogg, shelf182, SirROTGUT, ..9, thestarlitrose, Toystool, Ulin, and yadeniky THANK YOU FOR ALERTING THIS STORY!

Thank you for making this my:

7th most alerted story,

13th most favorited story,

6th most reviewed story,

and my 6th most read story.


End file.
